A Rori Valentine's Day
by Megan0104
Summary: This is just a little story as to how Robbie and Tori spend Valentine's Day..It's Late I know... Anyhow just a little warning before you click: This story has extreme smut and so therefore if you do not like it or it offends you in any way, shape, or form, please proceed to another story. I would also ask you to continue onto a more age appropriate story if you are not 18 .


So, I'm just going to post this warning right here:

This story has extreme smut and so therefore if you do not like it or it offends you in any way, shape, or form, please proceed to another story. I would also ask you to continue suit if you are not 18+ other than that please enjoy(:

* * *

Tori Vega ambles tiredly through the apartment door. Turning to lock the large wood door behind her, a familiar scent drifts into her nose and creases her pink lips into a smile.

"How was work?" Robbie Shapiro whispers into the 24 year old Latina's ear, and bringing her out of her reverie. As Tori throws her keys onto a nearby table, Robbie snakes his arms around her waist and her smile broadens.

"Fine." She murmurs, turning around and placing a soft chaste kiss on Robbie's lips, which he returns greedily.

With Robbie's hands resting on her hips, the day's events flutter through Tori's mind. When she'd arrived back from lunch, a single long-stemmed rose had been waiting for her on her desk. Attached to it had been a notecard reading "Hope you're having a wonderful day. I can't wait to see you tonight. Love, Robbie."

"Dinner's ready" He mumbles, pulling away and burying his face in her hair. Tori grins against his shoulder and loosely wraps her arms around him. Her fingers link at the base of Robbie's spine and Tori exhales contentedly.

Realizing that Robbie's meticulously prepared meal might be going cold, Tori reluctantly pulls away from him. Robbie's lips curve upward, and then he's leading her into the small candle-lit kitchen. Peering at the table she notices a plate of spaghetti and a bottle of wine in a bucket. It's Robbie's signature dish, and Tori's knees buckle slightly at the sight of it in candle-light. Looking down, she notices small ovals strewn across the floor and table. Picking one up she realizes they're rose petals.

"I love you Robbie." Tori whispers, words spilling out of her mouth with a little bit of awe. Even with the candles staining their skins shades of orange, Tori catches the blush on Robbie's cheeks as he pulls out her chair and guides her to sit down.

Opening the bottle of wine, Robbie pours half a glass of the dark liquid for his girlfriend. He then does the same for himself before taking a seat across from her. Peering back at her, Robbie's his usual slightly nervous self until their eyes meet and a smile creeps across his lips. Tori's grinning too, a smile of satisfaction. It's something that Robbie has gotten used to in the past 26 months of their relationship.

Well, sort of.

"Is something wrong?" Robbie asks tentatively, a moment later. His fork clatters down to the table and concern works its way onto his face. Even after all this time, it's still sort of adorable.

"No, everything is perfect" Tori gushes reassuringly, before picking up her glass and letting some of the dark liquid slip past her lips. Relieved, the curly-haired man smiles and grasps her hand tracing patterns on the back of her hand.

After that little incident, dinner is a relatively quiet affair. The only interruptions being spontaneous whispers of 'I love you' and the slight clang of a wine glass being set back down on the table.

Once they're both eaten their fill, Robbie gathers the dishes and sets them in the sink. After that, his cheeks glow a rather suspicious shade of red, and he retrieves a red striped bag from the cabinet. Walking back over to Tori, he sheepishly hands it over to her.

Peering into the bag, a mischievous smile spreads across her face at its contents. Reaching into the bag Tori pulls forth a set of lacy red undergarments. Considering Robbie is a guy, they're actually quite tasteful, she muses.

"I uh. I thought you would like these because uhm Beck said -" Robbie starts off, beginning to lurch into what Tori's sure is a very thorough retelling of how he'd wound up buying these for her.

"I love them Robbie!" Tori exclaims, cutting him off and tossing the present aside. Behind his glasses, Robbie's eyes widen and his lips begin to flail for words. She cuts him off with a searing kiss and Robbie's protests quickly die.

Eventually forcing herself to peel away from Robbie, Tori disappears from the kitchen. When she comes back, her hands arm laden a stack of CDs. The one on top has her signature. A flourish of letters in purple Sharpie.

"What's this?" Robbie asks, pulling the CD with Tori's name on it out of its case.

"Just a little song I had André help me write and produce." Tori replies, biting down on her bottom lip as Robbie presses the open button on the CD player and loads the CD into the tray. He presses the play button, and shortly after a lilting melody fills the small space. Robbie smiles, before pulling his kissing her gently between swaying back and forth to the music.

"I love it." Robbie mumbles, tightening his grip on Tori as her voice begins to come through the speakers.

"That a relief." Tori whispers, lowering her head into his shoulder with a soft smile. Her arms link around the base of his neck as her fingers snake their way to Robbie's curls and rake themselves through his hair. A small groan of pleasure slips through his lips as the song ends and Tori artfully pulls away. Gently, but abruptly enough that Robbie can't hold her in place. A frown makes its way across his lips at the loss of contact.

Smiling impishly, Tori laces her fingers through Robbie's and pulls him towards the living room. Pushing him backwards and giggling as he lands on the couch, Tori steps over to the DVD player and loads one of their favourite movies into it. Still smirking, she skips back over to Robbie and takes a seat beside him on the couch. When he's sure Tori isn't going to dart off again, Robbie's arm drapes loosely around her waist. Deviously, but under the guise of innocent carelessness, Tori allows her arm to splay over Robbie's front – dangerously close to his belt line. Not that he's exactly protesting.

Shortly after the movie ends, their moment is interrupted by a sharp ringing emanating from Tori's pocket. It's kind of late, so a confused look crosses Tori's face as she pulls her PearPhone out and answers the call.

"Hello?" A silent pause fills the space, and Robbie pulls his nervous looking girlfriend close.

"Oh my God! That's fantastic news! So you're positive it's safe?" A smile bursts to life on Tori's lips briefly, but she calms expression quite forcibly into a more neutral one.

"Thank you so much!" She squeals after a few nods, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Robbie asks, feeling as though the call had been a positive one and leaning against the couch. He draws lazy lines in Tori's shoulders, and she just grins even more brightly.

"My OB. I'm all clean!" Tori explains excitedly, bouncing on the couch. "Fertile too!" She adds, clambering over Robbie and punctuating her news with a kiss.

"That's wonderful baby." He murmurs, crawling over Tori's and peppering her neck with kisses. A moan weaves its way through Tori's lips as she writhes beneath him. Pausing, Robbie looks up at his girlfriend and smirks. Pulling her shirt over her head, he kisses each of her bra-clad breasts, and along her stomach.

When he pauses again, Tori growls in frustration and her eyebrows dip dangerously low. The irritation evaporates into a giggle as Robbie picks her up and twists in the direction of their bedroom. Laying her on the bed Robbie kisses her passionately, and Tori's hips roll against his. A moan vibrates against his lips, and seems to reverberate through their bodies.

"Oh God. Robbie!" She shrieks, clawing at Robbie's back as he dips down and kissing sensually along her collarbone.

"You're so beautiful when you're like this." Robbie growls in Tori ear as her hips buck to meet his.

"Oh God Robbie. Hurry" Tori pants, forcing her shaky fingers to undo the buttons on Robbie's baby blue shirt as he attempts the same with her blouse.

With those two items of clothing discarded, Robbie's guitar calloused hands graze her sides, pausing to give a little extra attention to the two globes resting softly on her chest. A moan and string of profanities rattle through Tori at the sting of pleasure that is surges through her body. Before they'd begun dating, she'd never thought Robbie's fingers could be so nimble.

Still holding Tori in his embrace, Robbie reaches downward from his position hovering over her and pops the copper button on her jeans. Tori arcs her back and her hips shudder forth as Robbie brushes his hand over her most private of areas. Gracefully, he reaches behind her with his other hand and unhooks her bra – he's really quite good at this. Her breathes come in ragged waves as she grinds her hips against Robbie's hardness.

"Oh my God, Tori." Robbie blurts out, caught off guard as her hand reaches down and strokes him gently through his jeans. His hips buck forward pushing himself further into the cupped palm of his girlfriend. The sudden movement elicits a moan from the both of them.

Regaining his composure a little, Robbie ducks his head slightly and kisses Tori's jawline. He slowly makes his way to her lips and envelops her in a searing kiss. His hands flitter down once again to her jeans but this time, it's to tug away the offending garment entirely. Tori's all too eager to speed up the process and shimmies her hips. Almost effortlessly, the dark material slides down slender legs. When Tori kicks them away, they land softly on the floor near Robbie's shirt.

"Mmmm, Robbie" Tori grins, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist. They both moan as his jean clad appendage brushes against her core.

With the flexibility only years of dance can bring, Tori lifts her legs away from Robbie and peels away her lacy panties. Left only in an unbuttoned blouse, and an unhooked bra, Robbie is certain he's never seen Tori look more beautiful, or sexier.

Surging forwards, Robbie stoops over Tori and presses his lips to her bronze skin. He trails kisses down her body, eventually coming to a stop atop her hipbone. Ducking lower, he lightly kisses the slick folds of her core. Parting the lips slightly with his fingers he dives in and sucks her little bundle of nerve endings into his mouth, causing Tori to spasm and buck her hips. She wraps her legs around his shoulders and ultimately pushing his head further into her wetness.

"Fuck Robbie!" Tori shrieks, her back arcing above the soft bedding.

"A-are you okay?" Robbie asks haltingly, ever concerning about – well, about everything. Still panting, and glistening with small bead of sweat, Tori meets his eyes and tries really hard not to glare at her boyfriend.

Nevertheless, a low growl is conceived in the back of Tori's throat and she winds up glaring at him just a little bit – maybe also a little lustfully. With more force than she'd display away from the bed, Tori grips her boyfriends curly lock and pushes him back down between her legs.

Undaunted, Robbie sucks her clit into his mouth and hums a little, causing his girlfriend to spasm. Her hips to buck, driving her wetness further into his mouth as she rides the crest of orgasm. Wearing a grin rife with pride, Robbie crawls back up Tori's body, kissing a line all the while. Finally hovering over her again, she captures Tori's lips in another searing kiss.

"I really love you right now." Tori informs him, all half lidded eyes and lazy smiles. Grinning with renewed vigour, Robbie kisses the spot below Tori's ear, drawing a pleased squeak from the girl below him.

"I love you too." Robbie murmurs against Tori's skin, sending a shock of pleasure coursing up her spine. Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, Tori extends an arm, fingers skittering down Robbie's chest, stomach, and then finally coming to rest on the waistband of his boxers. With one swift tug, she pulls the offending garment down his legs and encircles his manhood with her fingers.

"Oh God, Tori." Robbie yelps, startled as Tori's fingers skitter along his length tugging it every so often and eliciting a loud moan from him.

Tori ducks her head between the two of them and comes to rest on her stomach, level with Robbie's hipbone. Before he knows it, excruciatingly good sensations sear through his body burning his nerve endings as something warm and wet envelopes the tip of his length. Looking down, he sees his girlfriend peeking up at him through her long lashes as she hollows out her cheeks. It's an incredibly erotic sight to which Robbie moans loudly and bucks his hips.

"Oh god, Tori! Yes!" Robbie moans, sparks of pleasure on the verge of overwhelming him. Knowing this specific moan, Tori slides back up Robbie's body. She softly kisses him and lines herself up with his manhood.

"I love you so much" Tori moans, drawing her words out as her hips join together with Robbie over and over.

Flipping Tori over so she's on her back, Robbie bends her legs so that her knees frame her face. Times like these, it's amazing just how flexible Tori is. Robbie rocks his hips forward to connect with Tori. With a few thrusts and stolen kisses, both Tori and Robbie revel in the bliss that follows.

"I love you too T-Tori." Robbie murmurs, rolling onto his back and pulling Tori into his chest. She burrows into his lean frame contentedly, and Robbie kisses the top of her head as they both drift towards a deep slumber.

As far as they're both concerned, it's been the best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

Anyways, this was just a one-shot so tell me what you think of it!(:


End file.
